Taking Over Me
by i love Anakin
Summary: Songfiction to Evanescence taking over me. Harry comes back from the final battle and cant remember a special person. She'll stop at nothing to make him remember her.


Hi hope you all like this!!! Please Please Please read and review!!! Cause i was thinkin of doin more storys..... let me know what u think!!! Thanks! Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters... and I don't own evanescence either.... Unfortunately.... Summary- Songfic to Evanescence "Taking over me" Harry/Hermione. Taking over me: A tall brown headed women walked wearily around Diagon Alley. She looked into all the windows and stopped in front of Olivandars wand shop. She remembered her first time going into the small shop with its musty smell. She sighed and slowly walked off. She walked over to the Shrieking Shack and stared at it. Remembering her third year when the had ended up inside the broken down building and learned of its origin. A small tear escaped her eye and she hastily brushed it away. Her clothes were cold now ,seeing as how it was winter, and she only wore a skirt to her knees a long sleeve shirt and a pair of knee high socks under her new robes. She shivered a bit but stayed where she was. She had so many memories of this place. She heard footsteps in the snow coming towards her but made no attempt to move away from them. "Hermione is that you?" A mans voice asked. She wiped around to face a tall redheaded man and a smaller brunette. "Yes." She answered back. "I see you and Lavender hit it of then Ron?" She added giggling a bit. His ears and face turned the scarlet color she had always remembered as he slunk his arm around Lavenders waist and pulled her closer. "So did you ever end up with Harry?" Ron asked hopefully. She dropped her head trying to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes fast. A few dropped in the fresh snow and Ron knew that that was the wrong question at this time. "Hermione I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked. Its none of my business." "No Ron its fine really sniff he um well.... He left to find Voldermort and I haven't seen or heard from him since." She sobbed. "and before he left... he....... Well.... He..... Dumped me........" She broke down and dropped to her knees in the snow. Ron quickly dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace while Lavender stood and watched. Her one and only friend was crying hysterically because of the famous Potter charm. After a while of story telling and emotional break downs they went their own ways after giving each other phone numbers and directions to their houses. Hermione trudged back to the town and her breath was taken away. She had spotted a tall dark haired man with messy hair and intense emerald eyes behind a trademark pair of circular black glasses. 'I've seen those eyes before' She thought to herself 'Eyes like that and a figure like that cant be forgotten' "Look mum its Harry Potter!!" She heard a small child murmur to its mother. 'Oh my gosh.. It is.... Its Harry. Oh dear... I cant face him' But just at that moment he looked towards her then turned and walked away. (You don't remember me but I remember you) Later that night she went through a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned for hours but she couldn't get him off her mind. 'It was as if he looked right through me. Has he truly forgotten who I am and what I was to him? I loved him with all my heart and he turned away.' (I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do) She got up off her bed the next morning feeling like absolute shit. She showered quickly and sat down at her table. 'He'll remember me eventually. He always did. I was the only one who supported him when he left to find Voldermort.' (I believe in you) 'Im going to find him. And I will stop at nothing till I do' (ill give up everything just to find you) 'I need to be with him... I cant live without him. I need his love. His comfort. I need everything about him. I wanna wake up every morning and see his beautiful emerald eyes staring into my dull honey ones. I just cant go on living without him' (I have to be with you To live To breathe Your taking over me) She saw him again that day. She got up enough courage to go to him and start a conversation just to see if he really had forgotten her. "H...Harry?" She questioned meekly. "Yes." He replied giving her an odd glare. "Do I know you? Or can I help you with anything?" He asked roughly raising an eyebrow and his eyes glimmering. She nearly melted at his stare. "Um well I was wondering if...." She attempted to reply. But the words just weren't coming out right. (Have you forgotten all I know?) "Well I wanted to know if you remembered me? Hermione Granger. We dated in the 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts." "Umm...well I ummm... I have to go I'm sorry." He sprinted away and Hermione stood there crushed. (And all we had?) She remembered back when he had dumped her. It felt much like now. She sat in a small table at the castle. One of her hands rested on the table and the other one in her lap. She had been crying hard and her eyes were puffy. He watched from around a corner and started slinking towards her. (You saw me mourning my love for you) He gently placed a hand over hers. She looked up into his green eyes and lost herself. She had never seen so much lust, need and.... To her surprise... Love (And touched my hand I knew you loved me then) She snapped back to reality. She knew in the bottom of his heart he remembered her and she would make him remember even if it killed her. She believed he had the will and power to remember her if she tried hard enough. (I believe in you Ill give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live to breathe Your taking over me) She called Ron that night and found out where he lived. Feeling accomplished she went back to her room and went into the bathroom. She washed up her face and looked into the mirror. But scarily she wasn't looking back at herself. She saw Harry in that mirror. (I look in the mirror and see your face) She turned away and rubbed her eyes and looked back but she still saw him. Then memories of everything flashed through her head. (But if I look deep enough So many things inside that just like you are taking over) She went into her room and snuggled down into her bed. She pushed everything that had just happened out of her head and went to sleep knowing the next morning she had to go see him. She awoke the next morning and trudged through the snow to his small house. She took a big breath and walked towards his door very slowly. So many memories of him and her filled the 27 year olds head. Determined to walk away today with him remembering as well she walked right up to the door. Cautiously she knocked on the door. (I believe in you Ill give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you To live To breathe Your taking over me) He finally answered the door. Opening it slowly he peeked out and saw her. He opened the door fully to see Hermione shivering like crazy and tears brimming her eyes. "Umm...hello?" She jumped onto his chest grabbing bits of his shirt in both hands. "Oh Harry. You don't remember me at all....but I'm going to make sure you do. I've missed you all these years." She murmured into his chest as he stood dumbfounded at her reactions to him. "Come in the house your freezing cold." He chocked out leading her into a well lit living room. It was a cute room decorated with pictures. A few caught Hermione's attention. It was of her, Harry and Ron in their first year. They had huge smiles on their faces and were laughing at the camera. There were a few others as well. Ones of the three of them under their favorite tree by the lake at Hogwarts. This particular one she was trying to get them to study with no luck. There was another one close to it of herself and Harry with Sirius their fifth year summer when they had stayed at his mothers house. It was originally a picture of Sirius and Harry but they had pulled her in which you see in the moving pictures. Hermione went closer and dropped to her knees to see the rest. Harry just watched amazed. 'She remembers these pictures? I don't that much. Maybe with her help I can remember because we all looked so happy. I wanna know what happened to those times...... or even what those times were..' She inspected more of the pictures. There was one of them in 6th year at the special ball they had at school. She was in the middle dressed in a spaghetti strapped gown and she was twirling it around as if to show it off. Harry and Ron were on either side of her looking amazed at the girl next to them. They had small grins on their faces and wore tuxedo type robes. Next to that picture was one that shocked her the most. It was of her and Harry a few days before he had dumped her and left the school and her life. He had slung her over his shoulder and was laughing as she laughed as well and tried to pound his back hoping to be let go. All these memories of the years came flooding back at once which over whelmed her. Memories of first year when he had saved her, Second when she ran into his arms after being unpetrified, Third when he had pulled her through the shrieking shack grasping her hand, and when he had shielded her with his own body as Lupin as the werewolf attacked them, Forth year when they had gotten into the fights and how he had tried to save her during the one task and how frightened she had been when he came out of the maze clutching Cedric's dead body, Fifth when he had confided things in her, Sixth when he asked her to go out with him and Seventh when he had left her. "Um Hermione. Could I ask you something?" She was brought back to reality by his small almost childlike voice. "Sure. What is it?" "Will you tell me what was happening in most of these pictures? I want to remember.... But when I battled Voldermort before I was able to kill him they modified some of my memories of school. I think they were trying to erase someone...a woman perhaps who I had been close to even left before...." She cut him off. "They were trying to get rid of me...." She told him quietly. "But why?" "Because you loved me.... And I supported your decision to go and get him. Our 6th and 7th year we dated. We were always together. Well in 7th year when you went off to fight him you broke off with me." "But why?" "We were.... Engaged Harry. We were so much in love. You told me you may never return but I told you I would wait forever for you. Well Voldermort couldn't have that now could he. You were determined to beat him and return to me. But you never came back. After 9 years you never returned. I still haven't been able to go on with life. That's why when I saw you that one day and it was like you looked through me I pursued you. I wanted to make you remember me and everything we had before you left." "Well I'm willing to let you help me remember. Things come slowly back....but who knows?" "Can I try a spell on you? It may make it come back faster" "Well ummm.... I don't know is it safe?" "Harry James Potter I was the smartest witch of our age. Now just close your eyes and relax." "O.K. But if anything bad happens its all you fault." "I know I know!. Now..... Memorium Returnes." Almost at once all his old memories came flooding back into his mind as if a dam had broken. This was it he finally remembered all of what he had and why she tried so hard to get him to realize. "Hermione Granger you are the smartest person..." She blushed at this. "Ohhh.. Well you just have to know the countercharm." "Wait im not done.... Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. She couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago she hadn't felt worthy enough to be in his house much less sit on his furniture and now he was asking her to marry him!! He must have remembered. But hey now she could go on and be happy. "YES!!! OMG YES HARRY!! I love you sooo much" "I love you too." Epilogue: 5 years later- "James come in this house right now!!!!!" Hermione yelled at her small son. "Coming mum" The small 7 year old replied. "Come on dad mum said its time to come in!!" "Awww your mother is a worry wort. She doesn't know how to have any fun......" "HARRY JAMES POTTER I HEARD THAT!!!!" She screeched through their back porch. Harry ran up behind his son and picked him up around the waist and flung him over his shoulder. "Dad put me down" His son laughed. "Nope I don't think I will." "MUM DAD WONT PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" "Sorry cant help you there." "Oh Mrs. Potter...Such a lady aren't you?" "No but when I'm married to you I'm just crazy.." She giggled looking into those emerald eyes. Even after all these years she still couldn't get over his eyes. Just the way they sparkled so.. He brought her into a passionate kiss as he ploped his son on the ground. "I love you Harry." She whispered to him. "I love you too." 


End file.
